campaignworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Franz Draco
Draco spends most of his time polymorphed into a human. He appears to be in his mid-40s, with red hair, a red beard, and coal-black eyes. He dresses in the finest clothing and bits of flashy gold jewelry. Franz Draco is an efreeti - a type of genie that hails from a dimension of fire and infernal heat. He is significantly smarter and more ruthless than the rest of his kind and has lived in our world through the rise and fall of several Ages of Shadow. In the past, he always took the form of a great sultan, ruling both his mundane and Shadow subjects with an iron fist and little mercy. Each time magic waned, though, he would fall into a deep torpor, and his reign would become only a terrible memory to humanity. With the current rise of Shadow, however, he awoke to find a world vastly different than the one he remembered-one in which a sultan had only a fraction of the power it was now capable to amass. Taking the name Franz Draco, he has begun forging a new empire, one based in the worlds of business, technology, and criminal enterprise, through which he plans to reclaim what he sees as his rightful place as Sultan of the World. After waking and watching the world for several years in secret, he created Draco Industries, which quickly rose in power and influence. His company is on the cutting edge of technological advances, especially those in the fields of information processing and finance. Ever expanding, Draco Industries also owns manufacturing facilities with large military contracts, and the company dabbles in dozens of fringe ventures such as cryogenics, hydroponics, and several esoteric forms of biotechnology. In addition to the vast resources available to him through his company, Draco has acquired many loyal minions that excel in a number of skills. When he makes a rare public appearance, he is never seen without his trusted lieutenant, the deadly medusa Sasha. Franz Draco: Male Efreeti Smart Hero 3/Charismatic Hero 4; CR 15; Large outsider (fire); HD 10d8+20 plus 3d6+6 plus 4d6+8; hp 128; Mas 17; Init +7 (+3 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative); Spd 30 ft., fly 20 ft. (perfect); Defense 26, touch 14, flat-footed 23 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +6 natural, +2 class, +6 +3 undercover vest); BAB +13; Grap +23; Atk +19 melee (1d8+9 plus 1d6 fire, slam) or +21 melee (1d12+11/x3 plus 1d6 fire, +2 fiery blast greataxe) or +18 ranged (2d6, +2 fiery blast Uzi); Full Atk +19/+14/+9 melee (1d8+9 plus 1d6 fire, slam) or +21/+16/+11 melee (1d12+11/x3 plus 1d6 fire, +2 fiery blast greataxe) or +18/+13/+8 ranged (2d6, +2 fiery blast Uzi); FS 10 ft. by 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft.; SQ heat, spell-like abilities, polymorph (self only), immune to fire, cold vulnerability, grant wishes, telepathy, darkvision 60 ft.; AL Draco Industries, evil, law; SV Fort +12, Ref +13, Will +12; AP 3; Rep +7; Str 23, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 18, Wis 15, Cha 20. Skills: Bluff +16, Computer Use +8, Concentration +12, Craft (writing) +8, Decipher Script +8, Diplomacy +13, Escape Artist +11, Forgery +8, Gather Information +13, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (arcane lore) +10, Knowledge (business) +16, Knowledge (current events) +12, Knowledge (technology) +14, Listen +12, Move Silently +11, Profession (CEO) +12, Read/Write Arabic, Read/Write Auran, Read/Write English, Read/Write Ignan, Read/Write Infernal, Read/Write Latin, Read/Write Spanish, Sense Motive +11, Speak Arabic, Speak Auran, Speak English, Speak Ignan, Speak Infernal, Speak Latin, Speak Spanish, Spellcraft +9, Spot +12. Feats: Archaic Weapon Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Educated (Knowledge lore, Knowledge business), Heroic Surge, Improved Damage Threshold, Improved Initiative, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Renown. Talents (Smart Hero): Linguist, exploit weakness. Talents (Charismatic Hero): Coordinate, inspiration. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day-detect magical aura, gaseous form, invisibility, wall of fire (DC 19). These abilities are as the spells cast by a 10th-level Mage (save DC 15 + spell level). The DCs are Charisma-based. Possessions: +3 undercover vest, +2 fiery blast greataxe, +2 fiery blast Uzi (9mm submachine gun), 100 rounds of 9mm ammunition, ring of surveillance detection, wand of lightning bolt (15 charges), 3 potions of Strength, business outfit, cell phone.